The Wallet
by seastarr08
Summary: An entry for the Happily Never After contest written by myself and Ethehunter. Sookie finds a wallet with the potential to change her life.


**Title: The Wallet**

**Written by: Seastarr08 and Ethehunter**

**Beta'd by: Missus T**

**So Ethehunter and I whipped this diddy up after discussing our love for Regina Spektor, and the song, The Wallet. There are various versions on Playlist (dot) com, so you should totally check it out! I hope you like!**

* * *

It was a day like any other, in every way. I gave Sam a peck on the cheek as I made my way out of the bustling bar and into the late afternoon sun.

Ever since breaking up with Bill six months earlier, I felt free. I noticed the sun, the way the air smelled. I appreciated things. I appreciated being on my own, and that I was enough to make me happy. I wouldn't have been able to say that honestly before.

I got in my car, waving at Tray Dawson, as he pulled into the parking lot in his huge truck. Tray was nice, a good person who often fixed my car when I didn't quite have enough money to pay someone what they deserved to fix it. He nodded in my direction, as I turned on my car, pleased that it started and clunkily sputtered away.

I almost turned towards home, but changed my mind, instead opting to drive to Shreveport for a burger and a shake. It was a long way to go, but I liked being in the car on a nice day, with the windows rolled down, listening to Regina Spektor and signing along at the top of my lungs.

There was only one other car at Sonic in the drive-thru, so I turned my music down and ordered, perfectly content to wait for my food on such a perfect day.

I decided to go and eat at a park that I remembered my parents taking Jason and I to a few times. I pulled the blanket out of my trunk, and sat in the grass, watching the sun set between the trees and over the small slopes.

It was possibly the best milkshake of my life. I slurped out every last drop, before walking over to the garbage can a few hundred feet from where I'd sat.

It was there that I found something curious, with the potential to change my life in so many ways.

A wallet.

I looked around for its owner, but the park was abandoned, not a soul in sight. I flipped open the wallet, which was obviously a man's, with its smooth worn leather, stuffed with various cards, including a black AMEX.

It was a nice wallet, which looked to be expensive, with a wad of cash in it, a mix of twenties and hundreds. I never carried that much cash. My tips from Merlotte's went into a carefully hidden jar under the sink in the bathroom in case I ever got robbed. I was saving up for something big, something I hadn't dared mention to anyone, lest they make fun of me.

I wanted to go to college. Maybe to be a lawyer, or a chef. I hadn't decided yet. I'd figure that out when I had enough money to even consider it.

I flipped through the bills. It was more than I'd make in tips in six months. It was incredibly tempting to just drop the wallet and stuff the cash in my pocket, and continue on my way.

But then I saw the driver's license. Eric Northman. Born September tenth. A Virgo. Amelia, my slightly quirky friend who was very into star signs, had just told me a few weeks ago that I should be looking for a Virgo.

And he was hot. And tall, with blond hair blue eyes, and a weight that meant he was far from fat. But a little sour. He looked like he'd stopped by the DMV on the way from a funeral.

Eric Northman. I continued going through the wallet. There was a receipt for a pair of very expensive leather boots. What kind of man spent five hundred dollars on boots?

But he liked Juicy Fruit, enough to keep a piece stashed in with the bills. And I could respect that. I enjoyed its refreshing fruity taste as well.

And he liked movies. He had a Blockbuster card. I liked movies too. And he lived in a great part of town. I'd never even been there.

He was probably lost without his wallet. I remembered when I'd lost my wallet a few months ago, how much work it was to get all the cards replaced. I'd had to take a couple of afternoons off of work to get back up to speed. What if he didn't have the time or the flexibility in his job to do that? I'd just worked evenings instead of afternoons. Sam hadn't cared. He was a great boss.

I decided to do the right thing. I'd take him back his wallet.

It took me about ten minutes to get to his part of town. I drove down the street of the beautiful subdivision, looking for the address on the license. It was a wealthy area of Shreveport, full of custom homes with huge yards. I spotted the street name and turned my old car onto the road, scanning the house numbers. I realized, suddenly, that it was Friday night, and it was entirely possible that Mr. Eric Northman, with the stern driver's license photo, was out with his wife or friends.

Oh well, I thought. I'd just play it by ear. After all, karma was sure to pay me back for my good deed.

I spotted the house number on the license and parked in front of a beautiful Greek Revival home. There was a red corvette sitting in the driveway, and the lights were on by the front door.

I grabbed the wallet, got out of the car, and walked up the winding path through the beautifully landscaped front yard. Mr. Northman sure knew how to live. And apparently, he lived quite well.

I knocked at the door, hearing the faint sounds of classical music coming from behind the door. A tall shadow passed by the window before I heard the door start to open.

"Good evening," I heard a deep male voice and looked up.

"Hi," I breathed out, awestruck at the perfect specimen of male beauty standing in front of me. He was tall, blond and had the most beautiful deep blue eyes I had ever seen.

He smiled, and I swore I could have melted into a puddle right there. He looked nothing like his grim driver's license picture. He looked warm and beautiful and...perfect.

"To what do I owe the honor of a visit from a beautiful woman this evening?"

"What?" I asked, still awestruck.

He looked confused for a moment. "I'm sorry...have we met?"

I shook myself out of my awestruck stupor. "Sorry! I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I held my hand out for him to shake and he clasped it in his own. "Are you Eric Northman?"

"Yes, I'm Eric Northman. Can I help you?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just...I think I found your wallet in the park today." I pulled it out of my pocket, and his eyes lit up happily.

"Yes! That is mine." He laughed a beautiful, rich laugh. "I didn't even realize it was missing. How can I ever thank you?"

I laughed breathlessly. "Oh, no...it's fine. I don't mind at all. It was my pleasure. I'm just glad some low-life didn't find it and pocket the cash."

He laughed again. "I know. It must be my lucky day."

We stood standing and grinning at each other, both of us wearing somewhat stupid grins. I finally held the wallet out to him and he took it. Our hands brushed for a moment and I felt a shiver go up my arm. The grin fell from his face for a moment, but was then replaced by a soft smile.

"I know I don't really know you, but would you like to join me for dinner? I was just about to sit down."

I wanted to shout yes immediately, but figured I had better at least ask a few questions.

"Oh, I don't want to disturb you or your family."

"Oh," he responded quickly. "I'm single. No kids or anything." He laughed modestly. "I don't even have a girlfriend. Oh, and I'm not a serial killer or anything! I'm a doctor actually."

He was a single, gorgeous doctor?

I gulped. "Really? What kind of doctor?"

"Oh, I'm a pediatrician." He chuckled a little. "Do you need a doctor for your kids or something?"

"Oh no," I replied breathlessly. "I'm single. I don't have any kids. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Really? But you must have plans for the evening. You're simply too beautiful to have no plans on a Friday night."

"I just got off of work actually...I'm not busy."

"Please, Sookie. Join me for dinner. It's the least I can do."

"Okay," I practically whimpered when he showed me into his beautiful home. It smelled amazing.

"I love cooking," he said. "I was just about to sit down to dinner. Just some filet mingnon, a small salad and some roasted baby red potatoes. Do you like wine?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," I said in a small voice. "I like all of that."

"Good," he said smiling. "It's the least I can do for someone who was so thoughtful as to return my wallet to me. It's such a selfless and wonderful thing to do."

We sat down to dinner and talked about everything. He was perfect. He even volunteered at a homeless shelter on the weekends. The dinner was cooked perfectly and he had made a chocolate souffle for dessert.

We sat on his couch later, feeding each other bites of the souffle and talking about our favorite books and movies in front of the roaring fire. His eyes burned into mine like beautiful blue twin fires.

"Sookie," he whispered breathlessly. "Can I kiss you?"

I gasped. "Yes, Eric...oh yes."

He leaned over to me, enveloping me in his strong arms, and kissed me deeply. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced, and I melted as he held me in his arms. We kissed for what might have been hours, his tender lips exploring my face and neck.

"Eric," I finally panted. "Make love to me, Eric."

"Oh yes, Sookie," his low voice rumbled in his chest. He laid blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the fire and we slowly undressed each other. He knelt in front of me, staring up into my eyes as his hands stroked over my body, igniting my desire like no man ever had.

His lips ghosted over my body as his hands explored my every curve. My own hands traced over the perfectly defined muscles of his shoulders and abdomen. He was truly the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was also enormous. I had never had a lover that big before, but I was soon panting and moaning delicately for him. He held my hips gently as he thrust into me. It felt ethereal, and I knew that I would forever be ruined for other men. How could I face another lover after having this perfection?

He slowly drew me toward ecstasy, changing rhythms and positions so many times I lost count. It was the single most perfect sexual experience of my life. When I finally screamed out his name in release, I felt him come within me, and he shouted out my name, as well.

We held each other tenderly for hours afterward, whispering our hopes and dreams to each other in hushed voices. Before we drifted to sleep in each others arms, I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Sookie...it seems impossible, but I think I'm hopelessly in love with you."

I looked deep into his eyes. "Oh Eric, I love you too!"

The rest our courtship passed swiftly, as if in a dream. Eric showered me with flowers and took me on romantic dates. We often stayed in, reading to each other in front of the fire and kissing tenderly. He loved giving me foot rubs and would often sit with my feet on his lap, rubbing them tenderly as he studied my every expression.

He was so giving and generous. He was commanding, yet tender when he loved me. More often than not, we found ourselves so overwhelmed with desire that we had to rush home so we could make love numerous times.

When he proposed on the beach in Hawaii where we were vacationing for our six-month anniversary, I couldn't fight the tears that streamed down my face.

"Sookie, please...will you do me the honor of being my wife? I can't live without you, darling. Please, make me the happiest man on earth and say 'Yes!" he said passionately as he knelt in the sand on the moonlit night. He withdrew a beautiful two carat princess cut solitaire from his pocket. "I ordered it from Tiffany's before we left. Only the best for you, Sookie," he murmured, kissing the palm of my hand.

"Yes, Eric! Of course yes. You're the most perfect man in the world, and I know we'll have the most perfect life imaginable together!"

He stood, sliding the ring on my finger before pulling me into his arms and kissing me passionately under the full moon.

"Oh, Sookie!" he murmured. "I love you so much, darling!"

"Oh, Eric, I love you too!"

"Oh, Sookie!"

"Oh, Eric!"

We rushed back to our cottage on the beach to make love until dawn.

We were married on a beautiful sunny day at a grand estate about ten miles outside of town. We'd both looked at a multitude of locations, but selected this one for its incredible garden that was just perfect for pictures. My dress was stunning, and I'd cried when I saw it, just knowing it was the perfect dress to marry the perfect man in. It had a sweetheart neckline, which framed my ample bosom perfectly, and was long, covering up the pair of high heels I'd been practicing walking in for weeks. I wanted to be able to be not look incredibly short next to him in pictures, and when we were sharing our first dance.

I looked out the upstairs window and ignored everyone fussing over me, unable to tear my eyes away from him, standing at the altar, talking to my brother, a huge smile on his face. He was so incredibly handsome, in his perfectly fitted suit accenting his incredibly body in all the right ways. My husband to be was a god. And so wonderful and giving and perfect.

And without a seconds hesitation, we both said our I do's a few minutes later, huge grins on our faces as we exchanged rings, and when we kissed, it was the most important one of my life. We both blushed from the cheers and cat calls resulting from our kiss, and when we finished with the receiving line, Eric pulled me into downstairs bedroom.

"God, I love you," he whispered, kissing me hard as he pulled me into his lap, my huge gown covering both of us. "Let's get this reception over with so we can start our lives together. I can't wait to get you out of this dress."

"I should have picked something with a zipper," I giggled, as he kissed my neck. "But we'll have two whole weeks in Hawaii for you to get me out of all sorts of dresses."

"I can't wait," he murmured, sliding a hand up my dress and stroking my leg. "Come on Mrs. Northman, I guess we should get out there and make our appearances."

"You're right, Mr. Northman," I grinned, kissing him again. "I love you."

"And I, you. I can't wait to start a family with you Sookie." He smiled, as I climbed off his lap.

I helped him up, once again drinking in his incredible body. "I threw my birth control out three weeks ago," I said, shyly. "I know you wanted to get started."

"Always thinking ahead, Lover," he grinned.

It was a picture perfect reception, with incredible food, and the prettiest cake I'd ever seen. We smooshed a bit in each other's faces, grinning like fools the whole time. I was certain the pictures would be amazing. We did our first dance to _Unchained Melody_, and the ballroom dancing lessons we'd taken together paid off in spades. Eric was so quick on his feet, and I didn't miss a step in my Manolos.

We skipped out shortly after that, making our way to the Four Seasons Shreveport, so we could catch a bit of sleep before our early afternoon flight to Hawaii. However, from how hot and heavy we got in the limo, it quickly became clear that very little sleep would be happening. We made out in the elevator and managed to get into our suite before our urges became overpowering.

"These damn buttons," Eric groaned, his fingers fumbling with them setting my back on fire.

"Just rip it, Eric. I won't need it again," I gasped, unable to stand him not being inside me for a moment longer.

He freed me of the offending garment, and in thirty seconds, we were both naked, and I was chanting his name like a mantra. A prayer to the orgasm gods.

And just like a prayer, he certainly took me there.

We had to rush to the airport in the morning, but it was totally worth it, since we got upgraded to super duper first class, complete with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. The flight went by incredibly quickly since our favourite movie, _Gone With The Wind_ was playing. We curled up together, blissfully watching the dramatics of Scarlett and Rhett, pleased that we were immune from all of that, having found one another.

We had sex five times that night, each time better than the last. We couldn't get enough of each other, and managed to even find a deserted beach on which to make love upon in the gentle splash of the waves, much like our second favourite movie, From _Here to Eternity_. It was wonderful that we liked all the same things.

It was a miracle, but our honeymoon just happened to fall on my most fertile time of the month, and when we returned home, I went into Eric's office and he did a blood test to see if we'd conceived.

And we had.

"Wow, that just happened so quickly," I couldn't control my smile. "I can't believe we're going to be parents."

"You'll be an amazing mother. You can put off Law School for a while, and then we can get a nanny so you can still fulfill all of your dreams as well."

"Maybe I'll go to school part-time, so I can stay home with the baby most days."

"That would be wonderful. Or you could just be a stay-at-home mom, if that's what you wanted. I have enough money for both of us."

"We don't have to decide anything right now," I grinned. "We're having a baby! That should always be the most important thing."

Eric kissed me deeply, looking incredibly handsome in his lab coat. "I've waited my entire life to be so happy. Sookie, you're my whole world."

"And you're mine Eric. I can't believe a year and a half ago, I was just a waitress, having dinner in a park, and now I'm married to my soulmate, and having his baby."

I had a wonderful pregnancy. Eric took a lot of time off to just spend time with me, tending to my every need, while his partner Pam, a devout lesbian, managed their practice. She was just so thrilled to see Eric happy that she didn't mind at all, instead choosing to lavish the baby to be with gifts and provide me with stylish and expensive maternity clothing.

I didn't have one bout of morning sickness, and when we went in for my first ultrasound, it was Eric that first noticed the two heartbeats.

"Twins!" he exclaimed. "Could we be any more blessed?"

Pam smiled broadly as well. "Well they do run in your family, Eric."

I piped up as well. "There's triplets in mine, but two is even more perfect. No middle child."

Pam looked around a bit more, and assured us that everyone was just perfect.

That night, we went through the Sonic drive-thru and ordered the burger and onion rings I'd been craving, before going home and curling up in front of the fire, and while we read _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ to one another out loud, while Eric rubbed my feet, and my stomach.

We continued to make love well into my third trimester, Eric as gentle and loving as always. I only gained weight in my stomach and breasts, which Eric lavished his attentions on, making sure I remembered to put my stretch mark cream on daily. I gained the exact amount I should have, and blushed constantly when people commented that I was glowing.

Since Pam thought that me delivering two such large and perfect babies might be too much for my small body, we scheduled a c-section for a Friday morning. Eric had taken a month off from work so we would have time to care for them, and each other.

The surgery itself was a little uncomfortable, but luckily there were no complications. Eric held my hand throughout, reassuring me with his gentle, strong presence. I looked at him with love as we heard the beautiful cries of our son and then our daughter as they entered the world.

Happy tears streamed down my face, and I was relieved that everything had gone so perfectly. Eric held the twins in his arms as my brother took pictures. He had never looked more handsome to me than when he was nuzzling their small heads and placing gentle kisses on their tiny hands.

Jason took so many pictures, and in every one I realized I had never looked more beautiful. I was glowing with joy and was amazed by how thin I looked already. Eric kissed me gently, reassuring me that he would never find me less beautiful. I fussed a little, wishing I had my make-up bag with me, but Eric reminded me that he always liked it best when my face was completely natural. He said nothing should cover up the natural glow of my beautiful skin.

Luckily, both of the babies latched on immediately when I first tried breast-feeding. I was amazed by how easy it was. I was worried that it would hurt, like Eric and I read in _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ together, but my children were obviously gifted. I fed them both and then laid them in their bassinets to sleep through the night.

Eric had changed the babies' diapers earlier and he assured me that he had swaddled them so they would sleep at least three hours, which was when they would need to eat again. He was sitting in the corner watching over us and reading _What to Expect the First Year_. He had never looked more handsome to me.

"Eric?" I asked quietly, so as not to wake our perfect sleeping children. "Could you help me rub this cream on my nipples?"

"Of course, Lover. I remembered to pack the brand that you asked for. I would be happy to do it for you. I promise, I'll be very gentle."

"I know you will, darling."

He moved next to me as I lay in the hospital bed, and gently folded down my robe to rub the nipple cream on my tender breasts.

"Oh, Sookie," he growled. "You have never been more beautiful or sexy to me. I can't wait until I can make love to you again."

"Six weeks will fly by, darling. But why don't you move a little closer and I'll take care of you right now."

I couldn't believe how much I wanted him, but as I unzipped his pants to take out his perfect erection, I realized that my ardor for my perfect husband hadn't changed one bit.

I stroked him lovingly, and we discovered, quite happily, that the height of hospital beds was just perfect to try the deep-throating maneuver that we had been wanting to try.

We went home just a few days later, and I was already walking quite easily. I wasn't allowed to lift anything over fifteen pounds, but luckily the perfectly-trained, but obviously grandmotherly British nanny that Eric had hired had already showed up at the house and was able to help with housework and caring for the children.

Eric and I spent every day bonding lovingly with our two children, and every night holding each other tenderly, eagerly anticipating when we would again be able to make love every night. The babies' bassinets lay in the corner of our room so he could bring them to me at night when they had to eat, but luckily they always went right back to sleep. As I sighed in contentment, watching my family sleep peacefully, I was amazed by how content I was.

My life, I knew, would be perfect.

* * *

I examined the wallet, and the drivers license for a few minutes. He kind of looked like a douche. I mean, I knew people were grumpy at the DMV, but he looked like he had a real stick up his ass. He probably thought he'd be too good for a waitress anyway.

It was his loss. Personally and financially I thought, as I pocked the cash. I wasn't a total asshole though, and made sure to drop his wallet off at Blockbuster for them to deal with. He'd probably be really happy to get it back, and no one that carried that much cash in their wallet actually needed it.

The guy at the Blockbuster counter grinned at me broadly as I walked in the door, his dark rimmed glasses setting off his handsome blue eyes.

"I found this, and there's a Blockbuster card. Can you call Eric Northman and let him know his wallet is here?"

Stan Davis, as I noted on his name tag, nodded, "Sure thing, Miss. I know Eric. I'll make sure he gets it." He rolled his eyes, which led me to believe I'd been right about Eric 'stick up his ass' Northman.

"Thanks so much." I smiled back at him, slightly mesmerized by his tattoo sleeve. It was incredibly detailed, and really interesting. All Bill had had for tattoos was that stupid Peruvian flag on his calf. "I know I'd want mine back."

He nodded, looking at the wallet. "It's a real bitch, replacing all those cards."

We stood there, looking at each other for a minute. "Can you recommend any movies?"

He grinned. "Stay away from that _Twilight_ crap."

I laughed. "I can't stand those sparkly vampires."

"It's not even that. The acting, it's just, its so bad. You should watch _The Social Network_. It's like the defining film of our generation."

I nodded. "I'll check it out. Thanks, Stan."

"You're welcome..." He looked at me expectantly.

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

He gave me a curt nod, a playful grin on his face. "Have a good night, Sookie."

I skipped away, gleefully, happy that the universe had sent me a reminder. I'd made the right move, dumping that asshole, Bill. There were great guys out there. I just needed to stop looking.

I got in my car and headed for Bon Temps, and was immediately hit with a wave of indigestion.

Fucking Sonic.


End file.
